


OBLIVIATE

by AthenaPotter18



Series: CURSED SPELLS [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Charms, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Harry Potter is my Personality, Herbology, I decided to be mean so a lot of people WILL die not that a lot didn't die before, I hate J.K Rowling, Multi, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Potions, Remus Lupin is Bad at Feelings, Sirius Black is a Little Shit, Slow Burn, So basically they hate each other, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, The Main relationship is like Delena without the toxic ness, They break up too much I don't even know myself why, Transfiguration, break ups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaPotter18/pseuds/AthenaPotter18
Summary: OBLIVIATE;   ❝Still don't remember why I'm talking to you.❞❝Must be the oblivation.❞❝THE WHAT?!❞OC x OC (Slow Burn)[ℙℝ𝕀𝕊𝕆ℕ𝔼ℝ 𝕆𝔽 𝔸ℤ𝕂𝔸𝔹𝔸ℕ 𝕋𝕆 𝔻𝔼𝔸𝕋ℍ𝕃𝕐 ℍ𝔸𝕃𝕃𝕆𝕎𝕊][𝔾𝕆𝕃𝔻𝔼ℕ 𝕋ℝ𝕀𝕆 𝔼ℝ𝔸][ℙ𝕆𝕋𝕋𝔼ℝ𝕍𝔼ℝ𝕊𝔼]Also on Wattpad by @k-karolina-
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Original Female Character(s), Ginny Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Pansy Parkinson/Original Female Character(s)
Series: CURSED SPELLS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111586





	1. Introduction

Crackship GIF by @-katebishops on Wattpad 

❝You ever been in love? Like, actually in love with someone. Or did you fake it? Like you did with me? Because after what you did, I stopped paying attention to what you do with your life. ❞ - **ATHENA POTTER 1998**

❝Helena Fudge. Sixth year. Lucius made me. Told me I either break up with you, or he kills you. Good thing me and Helena broke up, though. Turns out, she's into Theo.❞ - **LEO BLACK 1998**

❝How sweet. What? You expect me to believe the whole 'he threatened to kill you and I did it for your own good' story? Yeah, I don't think so Black.❞ - **ATHENA POTTER 1998**

𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐒𝐋𝐘𝐓𝐇𝐄𝐑𝐈𝐍𝐒

Young! Athena Potter

❝ 𝐌𝐚𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐚 𝐖𝐞𝐢𝐬𝐬𝐦𝐚𝐧 ❞

- **THE OVERLOOKED ONE**

****

Older! Athena Potter

❝ 𝐂𝐫𝐲𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐥 𝐑𝐞𝐞𝐝 ❞

\- **THE DEAD BEAT**

Young! Theodore Nott

❝ 𝐅𝐫𝐨𝐲 𝐆𝐮𝐭𝐢𝐞𝐫𝐫𝐞𝐳 ❞

\- **DEATHEATER'S SON**

Older! Theodore Nott

❝ 𝐋𝐨𝐫𝐞𝐧𝐳𝐨 𝐙𝐮𝐫𝐳𝐨𝐥𝐨 ❞

\- **UNDERCOVER DEATHEATER**

Blaise Zabini

❝ 𝐑𝐞𝐞𝐜𝐞 𝐊𝐢𝐧𝐠 ❞ 

\- **THE SMILING IDIOT**

Pansy Parkinson 

❝ 𝐏𝐡𝐨𝐞𝐛𝐞 𝐓𝐨𝐧𝐤𝐢𝐧 ❞

\- **THE MISUNDERSTOOD**

Draco Malfoy

❝ 𝐘𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐠! 𝐋𝐞𝐨𝐧𝐚𝐫𝐝𝐨 𝐃𝐢𝐜𝐚𝐩𝐫𝐢𝐨 ❞

\- **THE REAL DEATHEATER**

Daphne Greengrass

❝ 𝐌𝐚𝐝𝐝𝐢𝐞 𝐇𝐚𝐬𝐬𝐨𝐧 ❞ 

\- **THE INDIFFERENT**

𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐑𝐀𝐕𝐄𝐍𝐂𝐋𝐀𝐖𝐒 **  
**

Young! Leo Black

❝ 𝐃𝐲𝐥𝐚𝐧 𝐊𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐰𝐞𝐥𝐥 ❞

\- **THE ANNOYING**

Older! Leo Black

❝ 𝐃𝐲𝐥𝐚𝐧 𝐎'𝐁𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐧 ❞ 

\- **THE DEATHEATER IMPOSTER**

Edward Frasë

❝ 𝐂𝐨𝐝𝐲 𝐂𝐡𝐫𝐢𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐚𝐧 ❞

\- **THE SMARTASS**

Terry Boot

❝ 𝐊𝐢 𝐇𝐨𝐧𝐠 𝐋𝐞𝐞 ❞

- **NOSY ROOMMATE**

Anthony Goldstein

❝ 𝗚𝗿𝗲𝗴𝗴 𝗦𝘂𝗹𝗸𝗶𝗻 ❞

\- **FEARFUL ROOMMATE**

𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐇𝐔𝐅𝐅𝐋𝐄𝐏𝐔𝐅𝐅 **  
**

Liana Miller

❝ 𝐁𝐫𝐢𝐭𝐭𝐚𝐧𝐲 𝐎'𝐆𝐫𝐚𝐝𝐲 ❞

\- **THE ONE WHO CHOSE**

𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐆𝐑𝐘𝐅𝐅𝐈𝐍𝐃𝐎𝐑𝐒

Harry Potter

❝ 𝐃𝐚𝐧𝐢𝐞𝐥 𝐑𝐚𝐝𝐜𝐥𝐢𝐟𝐟𝐞 ❞

\- **FIRST SERVE SEEKER**

Hermione Granger

❝ 𝐄𝐦𝐦𝐚 𝐖𝐚𝐭𝐬𝐨𝐧 ❞

- **BRIGHTEST WITCH**

Ronald Weasley

❝ 𝐑𝐮𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐭 𝐆𝐫𝐢𝐧𝐭 ❞

- **LOVESICK CONFUSED KEEPER**

Ginny Weasley

❝ 𝐁𝐨𝐧𝐧𝐢𝐞 𝐖𝐫𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 ❞

\- **BADASS CHASER**

Neville Longbottom

❝ 𝐌𝐚𝐭𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐰 𝐋𝐞𝐰𝐢𝐬 ❞

\- **THE ONE WHO COULD'VE GOT THE SCAR**

**_WITH_**

**_Ben Barnes.......... Sirius Black_ **

**_Andrew Garfield......... Remus Lupin_ **

_**Robert Pattinson......... Cedric Diggory**_

_**Evanna Lynch.......... Luna Lovegood** _

_**Joesphine Langford........ Eva Frasë** _

_**Tyler Posey............. Jonas Frasë** _

_**Virginia Gardner....... Helena Fudge** _

_**Harry Lloyd......... Lucius Malfoy** _

**_Anya Taylor-Joy......... Narcissa Malfoy_ **

**_Dane DeHaan............ Peter Pettigrew_**

**_Thomas Brodie-Sangster......... Ernie Macmilian_ **

**_Logan Lerman............... Michael Corner_ **

**_Louis Garrel................. Severus Snape_ **

**_Alisha Boe............. Hannah Abbott_ **

_**Disclaimer!: I do not own the Harry Potter series it belongs to Dobby (Sadly it belongs to J.K R*wling).** _

__ **_Note: This will contain underage drinking, mental abuse, smoking, swearing and graphic descriptions of death and violence. Without further ado, I hope you enjoy my shitty writing!_ **


	2. SUMMARY

☯︎ FROM A YOUNG AGE ATHENA POTTER has been ignored, overlooked, and hidden under her brother's shadow. She wasn't 'the boy who lived' like him, nor was she a brave Gryffindor, ready for adventure. No, because instead, she got sorted in Slytherin. Throughout the one year Athena had done a full school year at Hogwarts, so far she has been a) kidnapped by a diary b) has petrified or in Athena's words froze four people (more) and a ghost, including her brother's best friend c) well she doesn't really have a "c." because if she did, then it would be a synonym to "b." The point is, (all shitty grades and bad relationships aside) she understood why she was overlooked. Harry was 'the boy who lived', he was 'the savior', he was 'the gryffindor golden boy'. She was....... nothing. She was 'the slytherin potter'. Nothing else. LEO BLACK was only known or barely known for his dead deatheater father, Regulus Black. Everyone knew this would happen, always suspected the younger Black twin back in the 70s that he would become one. Some even suspected Regulus Black was the one who killed Celestial Black, and decided the best way to cover his tracks was to kill himself. Leo was far from becoming a deatheater. The chances were one in a million, and yes just like his deceased aunt, he was also a stereotypical Ravenclaw. Of course his Mum, Narcissa Malfoy and his step father Lucius Malfoy, would prefer that he was in Slytherin. But then that would mean he would deal with Potter, and her annoying self. And the one continuing factor of those two meeting, was Liana Miller. Point is, don't trust anyone. You never know what they're hiding.☯︎


	3. MOODBOARDS

ATHENA POTTER

  
LEO BLACK

HARRY POTTER

RON WEASLEY

  
HERMIONE GRANGER

BLAISE ZABINI

THEO NOTT

DAPHNE GREENGRASS

EDWARD FRASË

HELENA FUDGE


	4. Act I ☯︎ Prisoner Of Azkaban

"We accept the love we think we deserve." - Bill Anderson from The Perks of Being a Wallflower

_In which Athena Potter wants to go on with her life, yet it's never easy to get on with things, when your brother is Harry Potter, and you're in Slytherin._

_In which Leo Black wants to go on with his life, yet It's never easy to get on with things when your half-brother is Draco Malfoy, and your father was a death eater._


	5. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light." - Albus Dumbledore from Harry Potter

_November 6, 1993_

_Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times, if one only, remembers to turn on the light_. **ATHENA POTTER** still scoffed at that two months later. If a mass murderer escaped Azkaban, and soul sucking monsters are practically, _living_ at Hogwarts, how the fuck would there be any light? As Athena walked from the Slytherin common room, she stopped to think about it. Thinking about why the _fuck_ , a mass murderer wanted to murder an 13 and 12 year old, when there's a whole world of 12 and 13 year olds. Still standing in same spot, thinking about the same thing over and over again Athena barely heard anything until one of her only friends, Theo Nott grabbed her shoulder. Startled, she whisper shouted, "Bloody shit, Theo! You scared the hell out of me!"

"Maybe I wouldn't have scared the shit out of you, if you hadn't looked like you were frozen in time!" He whisper shouted back. That was Theo Nott for ya. 1/4 Pureblood smartass, 3/4 of a dumbass. Then that's what got them arguing for 5 minutes until their other friend, Daphne got annoyed. Daphne Greengrass. When she flashes a smile, everyone seems to love her even more. Except when she's a right bitch, which is mostly to Athena. But Athena thinks Daphne at least has a reason to be rude. Then there was Blaise, dude tried to make everyone laugh, when Malfoy or one of his cult groupies, weren't spying on them. Otherwise, Blaise was trying to get on the Slytherin quidditch team. Which was hard considering Malfoy practically **owned** the team since the age of 12.

Athena Potter didn't really know how she got _3_ new friends in two months. It was surprising, because Daphne, Theo, _and_ Blaise were all in third year, one year ahead of her. Well technically, just a couple months older, because Athena's birthday was on halloween. Which practically made Harry and Athena Irish twins. But then again it wasn't really surprising. She suspected it was because she talked to them a lot last year, but that mostly because of Tom Riddle. Who will forever in her mind ruined her life.

_May 1993_

_Athena lied on the chambers floor, unconscious, yet alive. She could hear what sounded like her brother and Tom. She knew she shouldn't have took that_ _diary from Ginny Weasley's bag. But seemed so tempting she just had to, yet she had a bad feeling about. Like everything was wrong with it. "Tom? Tom Riddle? You have to help me Tom, my sister before Slytherins' heir comes..."_

 _She wanted to tell Harry that Tom_ was _Slytherins' Heir, scream, shout, anything. But she couldn't move. "I'm afraid not", Tom said, "You see as poor Athena grows weaker, I grow stronger." "What are you talking about Tom?" Harry said, his wand lowered at his side. "You see, Athena took my diary from, little Ginny Weasley's hand bag without knowing the consequences."_

_They then said a lot things that didn't catch her attention, until Tom said something she didn't she know. "How? Voldemort was after your time." "Voldemort is my past, present, and future. Did you really think I would keep my filthy muggle fathers' name." She heard him scoff. "No, I fashioned myself a new name, one everyone would fear." Then everything changed. Everything changed, because Tom and Harry stopped talking. Athena only heard hissing. Hissing, Hissing, Hissing. It sounded weird when you thought about it in your mind a lot. She heard nothing for while. Must have been an hour. Till she heard yelling. And hissing snakes._

_PRESENT DAY_

But then, Athena remembered that she wasn't in the Chamber of Secrets anymore. No, she was in the dungeons walking away from the Slytherin common room. And Daphne, Blaise, and Theo were staring at her with blank faces not knowing she was having a flashback. "Well? What are you lot looking at?" Athena sneered. The three got out of their reveries, with confusion on their faces. The thing was you couldn't have blinked, and then see the confusion on their faces, mostly because they masked it quickly. "We're gonna be late for potions, and I'm pretty sure that you have herbology, so I think we should all get to our classes," Blaise said. "Yeah, um what Blaise said. We should all get to our classes," Daphne replied second, her face still stoic. "Bye Athena." Theo also jumped in last of all least. When the trio had finally left, Athena internally kicked herself for being rude to people she had just met, when she remembered that she _did have_ Herbology in ten minutes. Shit! she thought, and ran as fast as she could to the greenhouses.

When classes were finally over instead of going to the Slytherin common room, Athena tried her best to find her brother, Harry. But instead, she found Granger, one of Harry's best friends. Now Athena had nothing against Granger, no she didn't care that Granger was in Gryffindor, it was just that _Granger_ cared that Athena was in Slytherin. "Um, Athena was it? Harry's sister?", Granger asked stiffly. There it was. 'Harry's sister' the quote she'd been hearing for two years. "Yeah, that's me." So then began the awkward silence. Which continued, for while until Granger decided to ask her question. "Do you need something or what?" Athena could tell that Granger didn't want to have this conversation. _Anyone_ could tell that Hermione "Know it All" Granger didn't want to have this conversation. "Oh, actually yes. Do you know where my brother is?" "Um, he's on the quidditch pitch. Getting ready for the quidditch match against Hufflepuff." Granger replied. "Thanks Granger." And instead of facing the seven Gryffindors, Athena ran away embarrassed to the Slytherin common room. 

"I hope this will all be over soon." And therefore, Hermione Granger sighed, after sitting down on a chair near the fireplace in the Gryffindor Common Room, hoping that maybe her time turner would help for some justice and send Black back to Azkaban. If she didn't get caught.


	6. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wit Beyond Measure Is Man's Greatest Treasure." - Luna Lovegood from Harry Potter

𝐃𝐞𝐜𝐞𝐦𝐛𝐞𝐫 𝟐𝟐, 𝟏𝟗𝟗𝟑

❝ **ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?** ❞ Edward Frasë asked his best friend, Liana Miller. "Of course I am. I'm just trying to get Leo out of Wonderland. Leo. Leo!" Edward rolled his eyes, and decided use a different way to get Leo of La La Land. So then, next you would've seen, Leo Black was covered in pumpkin juice three days before Christmas. 

"The hell Ed! What was that for?" Leo yelled, gathering attention from some of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. "You wouldn't get out of Wonderland! We had to something." Ed shrugged, like it was the most normal thing in the world. "Hold it. _Do not_ get _me_ into another one of your spats. The amount of times I've visited the Ravenclaw common room, and the prefects stared at us wondering how you two always seem to still be friends, while you roundhouse each other like bulls!" 

Leo was confused while Edward sort of knew the muggle expression, but not very well. Before Leo had the chance to ask what Liana was inferring to, Daphne Greengrass interrupted the trio's conversation. "Cousin." "Cousin." If you're wondering who Daphne was talking to, just know it wasn't Leo. Nor was it Edward. 

No. It leaned down to the last choice. Liana. Now, Liana was a half blood, but due to her mother being Daphne's father's sister, she was able to talk to Leo despite the Malfoy's prejudice against halfbloods and muggleborns. Truthfully the only reason Leo, Liana, and Edward ever met at platform 9 3/4 in their first year was because of Daphne. 

"Thank you for the book cousin." "Of course cousin." Both girls had their jaws clenched, and it was obvious they didn't want to talk to each other or acknowledge their relation to each other at all. Daphne and Liana talked in one sentences, not wanting to say more to the other cousin. Even though the two girls had a good relationship, that relationship seemed to dim the more and more they were at Hogwarts. Liana was a Hufflepuff, and Daphne was a Slytherin. 

Slytherins and Hufflepuffs didn't get along sure, it was just Slytherin house didn't get along with the other two houses as well. But if Gryffindor was in a quidditch match against a team that wasn't Slytherin, then obviously they had to cheer/root for the other house. "Well, do you have the Potions book?" Liana questioned after a long formidable amount of silence. "No." "Than what was the point of you coming here?" Liana snapped. She wasn't really in the mood to talk to Daphne.

"What's wrong with you Liana? You use to be so nice and polite, but now all you do is just snap or talk in one sentences to me." A look dawned on Daphne's face. "It's those two isn't? They ruined your behavior. If you want, I'll tell Father to tell Mr. Malfoy to make sure you don't have-" but before she could finish, Edward who was the silent one of the trio interrupted Daphne. "First of all Greengrass, _we_ \- he gestured to himself and Leo - did not "ruin" Liana's attitude. Second of all, if anyone is going to ruin her attitude, then it sure as bloody hell not going to be me or Leo. Third, if anyone is going to ruin anyone attitude, then it would be you. Not any of else but you. Because last time I checked, you are in Slytherin aren't you?"

Edward didn't usually insult people or anyone in general, and he wasn't exactly cocky like Leo's brother, but he knew how to get under someone's skin. It was a talent in the Frasë family. Now it was hard to tell if Daphne was mad or just indifferent by her facial expression, but if Leo had one guess then of course Daphne was mad. 

But knowing that anyone could be watching, she wouldn't let her emotions out. That was one advantage for Ed. No blood supremacist parents who cared about blood status or honor to the family and social statuses. Daphne, well not so much. "Fine then, see what happens when Aunt Cassie - Liana's Mum - finds out that her perfect daughter is conversing with hooligans!" And stormed away. "We're not adults Daph!" Liana yelled at Daphne's back. 

A couple minutes later a girl with black hair came to their table out of air, with in her hand what seemed to be Liana's book for potions. "Are you Liana? Because I asked Daphne for the Potions book, cause you see I'm kind of like the Neville Longbottom of Slytherin, and I'm not really good at magic. And apparently Snape hates me a lot for some reason, but I heard he's suppose to show favoritism _to_ the Slytherins, which is kind of weird-" "Oi rando girl, could you shut up and just tell us your name why a someone like you would be friends with Greengrass" Leo irritably asked. He may have stayed quiet for a while, but girls that come to the trio's table who talk too much, just get under his skin. 

"Yes, please do tell. I'm not sure I recognize you though. I _know_ I could've recognized you if you were a third year.But you're not a third year are you?" Edward questioned. "No, actually I'm a Slytherin but I'm in my second year though. Name's Athena. Athena Potter. And yes, I do have relation to Harry Potter. He's my brother." Edward snorted. "Okay. What do you what us to say about? 'Bloody hell! Your brother is Harry Potter?! That's wicked! Can I meet him?'" Athena scoffed right back at Edward. "You think I actually _like_ being related to him? Harry barely acknowledges my existence. It's like I don't even exist to him. Besides, it's not like I'd share my life story with a bunch of strangers." Potter sneered. 

Leo was already getting annoyed by this girl. " I can understand why your brother doesn't want to acknowledge your existence, I wouldn't either truthfully." Ed snickered softly. "Don't be so mean you two, poor girl already has to be friends with Daphne, Blaise, and Theodore. So you're bad at magic, huh?" Liana asked softly. Her tone obviously changed from when she was with Daphne to when she was talking to Potter. "Potions and Transfiguration, mostly." Potter admitted. "I kind of blew up some caldrons, which doesn't exactly get Snape's friendship but he already hates me, so there's no point really. Besides, Professor Mcgonnagall doesn't exactly hide her blunt dislike for Slytherins either." 

"You know what that's like, right Leo? I recall Professor Mcgonnagall saying how you seem to behave like your father. Good at Transfiguration, just not arrogant." Was Liana actually trying to get them to be friends, by comparing Professor Mcgonnagall's dislike for them? Going to the fact, the trio had _just_ met this girl. Leo was confused. _Was_ Liana already friends with this girl? It bloody seemed like it. After another long amount formidable amount of silence, Potter finally spoke up to the three third years. "Here's the book. - Athena waved her hand with the book - Take it. I think I've finally mastered the of art of not blowing up caldrons."

"But have you mastered the art of second year Transfiguration?" Liana questioned slyly. "Maybe not, but -" " _But_ ,you'll need help, and who better three third years who already mastered second year Transfiguration?" Edward sneered. "Why should we? We aren't friends with her, I sure as bloody hell not going to help her and neither is this wanker." He jeered his thumb at Leo. "That's certainly by all means, is okay with me. Speaking genuinely I wouldn't want your help either." Potter mocked back at Edward. 

"Well sadly for the three of you, you lot just have to get use to each other. Cause I'm going to help - wait what's your name again?" - "Athena." Leo blurted. "It's Athena, correct? I'm sure it's either that or Potter." "Yeah, ha ha. It's Athena." Athena waved her hands around, laughing awkwardly. "Yes, because I'm going to help Athena with Transfiguration, you two have to get use to her." Athena sat down at a seat where Liana patted her hand, motioning to Athena to sit. Therefore an annoying, dumb, some what of a friendship (Can't really count it a friendship considering Leo, Athena and Edward still dislike each other) was formed.


	7. III

❝ It is the quality of one's convictions that determines success, not the number of followers. ❞ - **Remus Lupin** from _Harry Potter_

_A/N: This will mostly be a flashback chapter_

𝐉𝐚𝐧𝐮𝐚𝐫𝐲 𝟏𝟐, 𝟏𝟗𝟗𝟒

**AS ATHENA POTTER WALKED FROM HER LAST CLASS TO** the Slytherin common room, something nudged her foot. She didn't want to look down. Athena was done with everything today. She didn't want to talk to anyone, she didn't even want to talk Daphne. She didn't want to have to deal with McGonagall and Snape's bias against her. 

And she especially, didn't want to see Leo Black and Edward Frasë's stupid faces. Liana wanted to start with Transfiguration, which was fine with Athena, considering she'd have to admit, Transfiguration was making much more sense now. 

(Athena blamed Liana's insistence that they meet in the library three times a week) So far, they've met at least nine days out of the twenty since the Hufflepuff and Slytherin met each other two days before Christmas. 

There were pros and cons to the 'transfiguration tutor' though. One pro was that McGonagall was slightly loosening up when it came around to Athena during classes. _Merlin help me if I get a Poor in class._ Athena thought this while whatever thing, kept on nudging her foot. Finally, she sighed.

"I know this is one of your little gobstones games, Black. You and Frasë can come out, and stop hiding. Okay? Because truthfully, these games, aren't funny anymore. Get over yourself. Got it?" Athena shouted at no one in particular. It was quite stupid, considering the dungeons was suddenly empty. 

Which was odd, cause for the sake of Athena's mind, she could've sworn that the dungeons was packed with students from Hufflepuffs going to their common room, to Slytherins going to theirs. Ravenclaw's and Gryffindor's marching towards the stairs, going from their last class of the day, which was most likely Potions. 

"Really, it getting old now! You can stop!" No answer. "Come on guys, just stop messing around, and let's try to settle a match! A deal of some sort!" Still no answer.

"That's too bad, cause I was about to go and stop my tutoring sessions with Liana. You know? Therefore, Black, you and Frasë can have your best mate back. Again! Without her trying to get my dumbarse to understand shit!" Athena confirmed this, knowing that Merlin wouldn't let her stay true through her promises. 

"Please?" She sighed again. If this was what it was going to get Black and Frasë stop their rolling stones, then she'll admit to her mistakes. And Athena Potter admitting her mistakes to anybody, was going to take _a lot_ of self confidence.  
  


_𝐉𝐚𝐧𝐮𝐚𝐫𝐲 𝟖𝐭𝐡, 𝟏𝟗𝟗𝟒_

_The location Liana just had to chose for today's study session was the library. The one place Athena swore she would never go to. The library was Black and Frasë's territory. It was the smartarse's territory. The one place she couldn't go to, and Liana chose the exact location. Finally, as stupid as it was, as the library came into her view, Liana came into her view. "Hey, Athena! You ready do some learning!" Liana teased her, agitating the second year a bit, considering Snape, McGonagall, and Flitwick gave her heaps of homework._

_Athena went to the library, only because she was on edge. "If you mean stop Snape and McGonagall's bias against me and stop being shit at potions and transfiguration, then yeah, I guess I'll listen to one more boring 'professor'." If Liana was hurt by Athena's words, then just like her cousin, she didn't show it._

_"But you know, just joking, like always." -_ Athena laughed awkwardly realizing the problem she just caused - _"Anyways," The hazel-eyed girl started, "So what is it today? Transfiguration or Potions?" Mostly they did transfiguration, but Snape's bias against Athena was worse than McGonagall's._

_"I guess we can switch it, and do potions this time. Also I hope you don't mind, but Leo and Edward are coming with us." Liana smiled slightly, hoping that today was the day that Leo Black, Edward Frasë, and Athena Potter finally and permanently become friends._

_Athena saw the hopeful smile on Liana's face and decided not to say that she_ definitely _minded that the boys were coming with them. "Sure. It's fine, I guess I can tolerate those two idiots for a day." Liana's hopeful smile somewhat brighten again still confident that today was the day._

_"Okay, so if the wankers are coming with us, then where are they?" Athena questioned. "Probably in the library already? I don't know." The two walked into the library, which was somehow loud, and apparently Madam Pince's attempts to quiet down some 5th years, wasn't working._

_Athena looked around her. Besides Madam Pince and the 5th years, it was practically empty. "Found them!" Liana proclaimed, excitedly. The only thing going on in the 13 year old Hufflepuff's brain, was her plan to get the two Ravenclaws and Slytherin to stop detesting one another. She pointed at the two boys, who were for some reason trying to experiment with making gobstones fly automatically_

_"Liana! Look, me and Leo found a way to make the gobstones to go-" Edward's voice faltered as he looked back and forward between Liana and the continuing walking figure of Athena coming towards the two. "What is she doing here?" His voice was an un normal yet made sense for his age, a high pitch, which made Leo jump from the chair he was standing on._

_Honestly it was lucky for him that Madam Pince hadn't yet caught him standing on her precious library chair, as things go if_ anyone _standed or somewhat damaged even a bit of the library, Pince would go ballistic._

_"What exactly_ is _she doing here?" Leo queried after Edward, repeating his words in a synonymous way, also perplexed. Athena scoffed. "I could you the same question, but genuinely" -_ she started to whisper closely to both of their ears so Liana, who was currently searching her book bag for her old 2nd year potions book - _"Liana was so worked up about us being friends, I decided not ruin her mood, even though it's annoying, but you know" -_ Athena gave them a non genuine smile - _"Always keep your friends happy." She shrugged while saying this, her fake smile showing it's true form._

_(A/N: I know I usually use gifs portraying to the faceclaims, but I couldn't find gifs of Malina Weissman or Crystal Reed fake smiling. Sorry_ 🙁 _)_

_Finally done for good searching her book bag, Liana looked back up at the three, all of which she was still hoping they conversing about things they had in common. "You know," Liana spoke while looking at the trilogy, "I can think of many qualities you three share."_

( _A/N: Couldn't find any gifs of Cody Christian. Sorry_ 🙁 )

_"WHAT!?" All three of them screeched, synonymously looking at each other with more loathing. "SSSHHH! Or you all can leave!" Apparently Madam Pince finished dealing with the 5th Years and heard them. As Liana started, she whispered so Pince wouldn't yell at them. "You know, what? Forget I said anything. Why don't we just sit down, and me and Athena can study some potions and you boys can"_ \- The Hufflepuff stopped there, as she didn't really know what the two boys were doing - _"Can do whatever you lot were doing. Besides, I_ can not _get kicked out of the library. Are we_ _all on the same page?_ _" Liana smiled stiffly, realizing that her plan was crumbling, so she needed a plan B. "Like I said. We can all do our separate things." Resuming her thoughts in words. The three 13 year olds nodded back at the Hufflepuff._

_"Separate things." Athena's fake smile was still showing, her brain screaming at her to make peace or a deal with the two Ravenclaws, despite her hatred for the duo. The quad just stared at each other awkwardly all knowing they somehow made a mistake._

𝐉𝐚𝐧𝐮𝐚𝐫𝐲 𝟏𝟐, 𝟏𝟗𝟗𝟒 

Athena snapped out of her trance, when a crumbled note, hit her head. Just like when Black and Frasë decided she would be the perfect "test subject" to see if their flying gobstones would work, even though all they did was throw stones at her head in the library. Athena opened the crumbled note that fell to the ground, as it read: 

_**SHRIEKING SHACK SATURDAY REMEMBER YOU PROMISED** _

_**\- S.B** _

She knew who wrote the note. Athena had those initials memorized the second she met the person they belonged to. The only question was, how?


End file.
